


Taylor In Inkland

by InkyRebelLafayette



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Character's come to life, Ink, Inspired On Bendy And The Ink Machine, Other, RPG alike, Tim Burton style would fit well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyRebelLafayette/pseuds/InkyRebelLafayette
Summary: "My name is Taylor Gray. I am an actor/voice actor. I already worked on Nickelodeon and on other small projects. But now I work on Disney. And better, on a Star Wars TV show. As the main character, Ezra Bridger. I never though I could be part of something like that. But not so long ago, Dave Filoni, the productor, showed me some old concept arts. Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper... And Ezra... They were so different in the past. Even the personality. All draws in ink. He gave me his hat, for a reason I don't know. Also the concept arts he let me keep them. I shouldn't of had kept them...





	Taylor In Inkland

**•Taylor's POV•**

Almost there. Season 4. The end. After so much time dubbing this series, finally will end. I do not know how to feel. Relieving to finally have it, or sad. 3 or 4 years of story to end. At least I had the relief of continuing to have contact with the cast, who were already my friends. This series changed my life. Ending now will be hard.  
I arrived in the studio to record the scenes. I got in the place and everything was normal. Tiya reading the script for the first time and getting surprised, Vanessa training the voice, Steve making jokes with the sexuality of Zeb and Kallus and Freddie, waiting for everyone to be ready. Freddie was always prepared, like Kanan. While me? I'm always the one who's late. Ezra has matured, I have not.  
I walked to my microphone, which was close to Freddie's. He looked at me.  
\- Hi, Taylor. Is your head better? - he asked me.  
\- Oh, hey. Yes, yes, it still hurts a little but it has improved a lot. I still do not know why it hurt... - I replied.  
My headache had started a while ago, a week ago, I guess. But it began very suddenly. Some said it was stress but I had not stressed at that time when the pain started. Others say it's the sadness of the series to end. Since when does sorrow make a headache?  
\- Oh I see. I hope this is over soon. -  
\- Thank you. -  
Freddie was the best here. He helped me a lot here. I do not know if it's because our characters are close, but in those years, our friendship just did grow. Sometimes I think I feel more than friendship...  
My thoughts were interrupted when Dave Filoni entered the room. I kept quiet so he did not see me. Why? Maybe, maybe, maybe, I broke a prototype of a ship... But it was Steve.  
\- Taylor? - he called me.  
Fuck...  
\- Can you get a bookcase here in my office? -  
Did he figure it out?! Do not fire me please... I know it was the 10th thing I broke from him but I need one more chance... With a dry swallow, I walked into Dave's room. He let me in first, then closed the door. A drop of sweat came down my neck.  
\- So Taylor, I... - I interrupted.  
\- Sir, I don't know what you heard but whatever it is, Steve started it! - I said that even a child and even I blushed a little.  
Dave raised an eyebrow and looked at me confused. I think he was not going to talk about it... To my surprise, he giggled.  
\- It's no big deal, Taylor. Another day we talk about the prototype. - He winks.  
Oh shit. I'll have to fix it again! At least it's better than paying for it... Why are these things so expensive?  
\- What I wanted to say is... You were one of the first ones I called to make my characters. I saw that you seem more affected by this ending then wanted to tell a story. -  
I looked at him a little confused. I already felt that this would take some time, so I sat down. He started telling me Ezra's story before the series started. That before he was a girl, was called 'The Kid' and Chopper was his friend droid... It was interesting to know how things were before hiring me. I even liked the idea of Chopper being his friend. It would be... Interesting... After a while telling the stories, Dave gave me a sketch, all stained with ink still smelling strong but not dirty in my hands, from Ezra and Chopper in old versions.  
\- It's a bit stained but this is the original drawing of Ezra and Chopper. I think you may have seen this on the internet but this is the original with pencils that I did. -  
That strong smell of ink... It bothers me... I think he noticed my discomfort.  
\- Are you alright? - he asked me.  
\- U-Uh... Yes... It's just the smell of ink -  
\- What a smell? I dropped the ink a month ago. -  
That phrase left me in confusion. The smell was as if it had just been knocked over. Decide not to say anything more about it. It must have been in my head. After a little consolation about the series and such, I went back to the studio and put the drawing in my backpack and then return to the recording.

**•Night•**

Pretty much all day, a 22-minute episode. Ah... How tired. I could not wait to get home and lie down in bed. The worst part was the fucking headache. What a nightmare. Why do not I ever bring the pills to work? Oh yeah, because in a few minutes they make me sleep.  
Freddie used to take me to my house since it was the way. Luck. I do not even know if I could get a taxi like that.  
The ride today was very quiet. I do not know why Freddie was so quiet. I did not want to be so nosy and did not ask anything, even though I was worrying a little bit, maybe he did not want to talk about it and I know things can be complicated about it. The silence agonized me, though.  
We finally got to my house. I began to prepare myself.  
\- So... Taylor, what do you plan to do after the series is over? - Freddie finally spoke.  
I looked at him.  
\- Hm... Well... I do not know yet, but I'll see what I can do. - I smiled slightly.  
\- If you need any help, you can call me. I have some contacts. - He winked.  
Stop being so cute, idiot! I admit that I blush a little. Soon after that, I thanked him for that and got out of the car. Finally home... I live alone, yes. But at least it was calm and I could rest.

**•Time after•**

Why I can't rest!? I swallowed the pills that make me sleep and so far nothing! Well now that I want to sleep, this shit does not help! Hah. I tried to lie down in bed to see if I was asleep. Anything. I stared at the ceiling for minutes and the tiredness did not come.  
\- I give up... - I got out of bed.  
I started to walk around my room. Nothing more. Just some posters. Then I saw my backpack. I did not even undo it when I arrived. I grabbed it, put it on the bed, and started looking at it. One thing surprised me. Was one of Dave's Cowboy hats there?  
\- What the? What are you doing here? - I picked up my hat and looked.  
Did Dave put him here? If yes, why? I only know that I will return tomorrow. But... For now... I could not control it. I put my hat on my head and began to make funny poses and faces. I'm a kid internally, hehe.  
After a while in the same thing, I smelled the ink again. I looked at the backpack and saw the drawing full of ink. I took the drawing and the smell got closer. I wonder how they did not smell that... Strong enough. Suddenly, I felt dizzy. Ah... the smell... I tried the backpack even with the dizziness. The smell passed, but the dizziness continued.  
Through groans of pain, I went to bed and lay down. This already help me to get dizzy... I closed my eyes and fell **asleep**.


End file.
